Soul Calibur Mafia
Soul Calibur Mafia is a NuzMafia game created by Badnik96 and later hosted by SnakeWrangler. Setup Roles Village * Siegfried (Bulletproof) * Talim (Nurse) * Ivy (Tracker/Miller) * Taki (Cop) * Mitsurugi (Granny) * Villagers Mafia * Nightmare (Godfather) * Tira (Redirector) * Astaroth (Strongman/Bleeder) * Lizardman (Silencer/Framer) * Goons Third Party * Voldo (Trapper/Witch) * Charade (Amnesiac/Bulletproof) Role Modifications * Voldo was given the ability to visit every other night, and if someone else visited his target, both players would die and he would leave the game a winner. * Siegfried was given the ability to make one night kill. * Talim was given only a 50% chance of hooking her target. * Ivy's tracking revealed the last player her target visited, not just who they visited that night. * Taki's investigation bypassed Voldo's visit. * Mitsurugi was only able to arm himself on two nights. * Nightmare chose which Mafia member visited for the kill. Players Village * Taustin17 (Siegfried) * Algae (Talim) * Mio* (Ivy) * Zaazaa0 (Taki) * LightHelco (Mitsurugi) * Clockenstein, Serranade, KirbyIsPink*, Nimbostratus, psychic, kayiu102, colesprousefan1212, Green Dragon (Villagers) Mafia * Toyotasomi no Miko (Nightmare) * SpectrumPanda (Tira) * Mattman324 (Astaroth) * EeveeFTW (Lizardman) * Doesnt (Goon) Third Party * Crawdauntless* (Voldo) * pluslefan (Charade) Notes * During the time this game occurred, Mio's name was Gaius, KirbyIsPink's name was YoshiOrKirby, and Crawdauntless's name was Hektor. The article will reference them as Mio, Kirby, and Crawdauntless, respectively, despite this. Gameplay Night 1 The first night phase of this game is perhaps the only phase that carries any semblance of normalcy. The Mafia start the game by killing Serranade and silencing Zaazaa0. SpectrumPanda redirects Clockenstein to Zaazaa in hopes of possibly getting a lucky shot on Taki. Ironically, it is later revealed that Zaazaa himself is Taki, and he is actually the one investigating Clockenstein. Mio tracks LightHelco, and Algae fails to send a night action. Day 1 The first day of Soul Calibur Mafia is somewhat unorthodox since it only lasts 24 hours as per Badnik96's request. During this time, it is agreed on that Siegfried should be the role to collect claims; SpectrumPanda is the first to claim "Not Siegfried" while stating that Siegfried's bulletproofing makes Astaroth less of a liability. This later turns out to be untrue. By the end of Day 1, everyone has claimed "Not Siegfried" except for Zaazaa0, who has been silenced; EeveeFTW, who had been biding his time in case Mafia could feasibly counterclaim Siegfried inthread; and Mio, who is inactive. However, for reasons unbeknownst to everyone else playing the game, Taustin17, the real Siegfried, is among one of the players to claim to not be Siegfried. No one is lynched. Night 2 The Mafia have noted that the real Siegfried is yet to come forward, so they take measures assuming Siegfried has to be either Zaazaa0 or Mio (of course, Siegfried is neither Zaazaa nor Mio but Taustin17). The kill is performed on Zaazaa with Mattman324 activating the Strongman power to ensure the kill, and EeveeFTW moves to silence Mio in case he ends up being Siegfried instead of Zaazaa. Wary of the threat of Voldo, SpectrumPanda abstains from using his night action. Mio does not send a night action, and Algae protects Eevee. In a turn of events, this hooks Eevee, causing his silencing on Mio to fail. Day 2 This phase marks a shift to standard 48-hour Day Phases for the rest of the game. The second day opens with Siegfried still not having revealed themself. psychic notes that Mio and EeveeFTW are the only ones left to claim. Eevee, assuming that Mio is silenced, comes forward and fake-claims Siegfried. With Mio being the final player to claim, psychic puts a vote on him tentatively until he displays further activity. SpectrumPanda, playing for the Mafia, follows suit, while also pushing the Village to start giving claims to Eevee. Soon after, Mio comes forward and claims to not be Siegfried. This prompts a very confused reaction from the Mafia behind the scenes, for two reasons: first, Mio was not silenced, which Eevee quickly deduces to be Talim's doing; second, Mio did not end up being Siegfried. Regardless, they proceed, gladly taking in this newfound advantage as the Village start sending their claims to the Mafia-aligned Eevee. Eevee leads a lynch on colesprousefan1212, citing inactivity for the reason. Night 3 This night phase is a hectic time for the Mafia, as they try to figure out exactly what went wrong with the Siegfried claiming process. Eventually, Doesnt and SpectrumPanda speculate that the identity of Siegfried is Taustin17, as he appears to be the only player in the game that would claim to not be Siegfried against the Village's wishes. The Mafia acts accordingly, with EeveeFTW silencing Taustin and Panda redirecting Taustin to Crawdauntless in case he tries to kill Eevee at night. The Mafia also begins picking off the Village PRs, starting on this night by killing Algae. Mio is misled by Eevee to track psychic. The redirection of Taustin is successful, and Crawdauntless is killed and revealed to be Voldo, removing the threat to the Mafia and also confirming suspicions of Taustin's true identity. Day 3 The third Day Phase of the game is rife with intense discussion. EeveeFTW starts a lynch on Clockenstein while also sending a call for Charade, in hopes of getting him on the Mafia's side. Clock defends himself, calling out Eevee's flawed strategy of lynching by activity instead of lynching by merit. He also states that if he was actually a Mafia he wouldn't be as inactive as he was. This first defense is largely ignored, and several other players vote for Clock after. This prompts a second post from Clock, where he expresses anger at the fact that village is blindly lynching a player that has the potential to be helpful in the lategame. He also names two other suspects in Toyotasomi no Miko and SpectrumPanda, who are both members of the Mafia. Wanting his fake leadership to stay believable to the village, Eevee agrees with Clock, and switches his vote to Panda. Many of the other villagers follow suit. pluslefan notes that even players who are just normal villagers shouldn't submit to being lynched immediately. Panda posts his own defense later on, explaining his reasoning for voting for Clock and calling out the village for switching the lynch to another player that could be helpful in the lategame, which is contradictory to the defense Clock posted. This is enough to sway Clock's vote, and as a result, the lynch is taken off of Panda as well. Panda also accuses kayiu102 in his post, but both Clock and psychic are hesitant to agree with him. psychic also notes that Taustin17 has been inactive (which is explained later as him being silenced by the Mafia), but defers to following what Eevee says. LightHelco shares the sentiment. KirbyIsPink notes the Mafia's unorthodox use of the Silencer, which is the closest anyone comes to unraveling Eevee's façade. However, Doesnt is quick to brush it off and suggest that it's a result of inactivity. Eevee then leads a lynch on Green Dragon, who is considerably less argumentative about it than Clock and Panda were (much to Clock's chagrin). This lynch ends up being successful. Night 4 The Mafia decide to kill psychic after he suggested the Taustin17 lynch, and EeveeFTW continues to silence Taustin in order to keep up the disguise. Mio does not send a night action. The Mafia also notice that if EeveeFTW tells LightHelco to use Mitsurugi's arming power, they can misdirect Mio's night visit to her and get an extra kill for the night. Since the next day phase is situationally MYLO, all the Mafia needs is for Village to either lynch no one or lynch a villager. Day 4 Doesnt starts the phase by stating the current game numbers and pushing for a No Lynch. However, pluslefan quickly rebuts Doesnt, pointing out that the advent of the Amnesiac actually makes the day a LYLO and that Village must lynch someone. EeveeFTW names Nimbostratus as the target, giving very little rationale behind the lynch. Nimbo doesn't really give a defense, but responds by putting a vote on SpectrumPanda. Doesnt and Toyotasomi no Miko, both members of the Mafia, vote for Nimbo as well. LightHelco calls out Doesnt for pushing the No Lynch. It is at this point that the Village becomes rather divided; pluslefan sides with Nimbo and votes for Panda (although he changes his vote later), while Clockenstein sides with Light and votes for Doesnt. Panda, upon realizing that lynching Taustin17 equates to a No Lynch, votes for him. Clock doesn't buy it and concludes that Panda is the most suspicious player among the living. However, it is futile as the Mafia only need all of them plus two Villagers to vote for Taustin in order to secure the lynch, and since both Mio and kayiu102 voted for Taustin, the lynch goes through. Taustin does not die, since he is Siegfried. Night 5 At this point, the split is 7/5/1. If the Mafia successfully executes the strategy with LightHelco and and Mio, along with silencing a player, they will secure a majority and win. EeveeFTW gives Light and Mio their instructions, and silences Clockenstein. The Mafia also decide to kill Taustin17 this phase, since they no longer need him to be silenced, and to ensure that they don't hit Charade by accident. Light and Mio do as they're told, which kills Mio. Day 5 Mafia has effectively won at this point, but they (sans Eevee, as he is absent) collaborate with SnakeWrangler in order to post an elaborate quote from Pokémon XD in order to gloat about their victory before Snake officially ends the game and reveals the truth. The Mafia win the game without losing a single member of their ranks. Reception Reaction to the endgame was largely expressed in disdain and anger against Taustin17 for singlehandedly costing Village the game. Clockenstein reiterates the importance of discussing, noting that he'd successfully accused three Mafia members over the course of the game. psychic suggests banning Taustin from future Mafia games, but Zaazaa0 and SnakeWrangler disagree and say he needs to learn from his mistakes if things want to get better. pluslefan, who is revealed to be Charade, expresses his dismay at not being able to join the side that he knew was going to win.Category:2016 Category:Badnik96 Category:SnakeWrangler Category:Taustin17 Category:Algae Category:Zaazaa0 Category:LightHelco Category:Clockenstein Category:Serranade Category:KirbyIsPink Category:Psychic Category:Kayiu102 Category:Colesprousefan1212 Category:Green Dragon Category:Toyotasomi no Miko Category:SpectrumPanda Category:Mattman324 Category:EeveeFTW Category:Doesnt Category:Crawdauntless Category:Pluslefan Category:Bulletproof Category:Nurse Category:Tracker Category:Miller Category:Cop Category:Granny Category:Villager Category:Godfather Category:Redirector Category:Strongman Category:Bleeder Category:Silencer Category:Goon Category:Amnesiac Category:Trapper Category:Witch Category:Framer Category:Mio